Through My Eyes
by smurff-kitteh
Summary: Peeta's perspective while seperated from Katniss "We're going to find her and I am going to be the one who slits her throat," I heard Cato begin to talk about who I could only think of to be Katniss, "We are going to use lover boy to reel her in..."


**Author Note: This was an creative writing assignment I had in one of my college classes a year ago and I decided to publish it on here and share it.**

****Disclaimer** I do NOT own The Hunger Games, this is pure fanfiction and just for fun...**

**Through My Eyes**

I couldn't breathe. It felt as though I was punched in the gut when Katniss took her sister's place in the Games. I couldn't believe it. The girl I had never told how I truly felt about; was going into the Hunger Games to die, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name leave Effie's mouth. I was the next tribute. I was going into the games, to fight for my life, no, not for mine for hers. These thoughts plagued my mind while I lay soundlessly in the mud; dying from a wound I received while trying to protect her. The strong stab of pain I felt in my thigh brought up another memory that assaulted my senses.

"_We're going to find her and I am going to be the one who slits her throat," I heard Cato begin to talk about who I could only think of to be Katniss, "We are going to use lover boy to reel her in. Then Clove will be the one to hold him down while he watches me kill her. I want to be the one who ends it." My fist was clenched so tight I swear if I squeezed it any tighter my palms would start to bleed. Cato was planning on using me to find Katniss, and then after he finds her, he would kill her. Funny I really shouldn't be mad considering I was doing the same thing, teaming up with the careers just to find her and help her win the games. All thoughts aside all I wanted to do right now was wrap my hands around his throat and end him for even thinking about hurting her. But I couldn't;, not now any way, I can't risk it. "There are no signs of any movement back that way." I said finally revealing myself to the group from the shadows. Cato and I just glared at each other when Clove interrupted. "Look, look!" she whispered harshly. "Ha looks like someone doesn't know a thing about the games. Lighting a fire out here. Are they mad? They must be asking to be killed!" she added with a sadistic twinge to her voice. Cato and I never broke our gaze. "Come on lover boy," he began, "Could be your girl, and we wouldn't want someone to get to her before us, now would we." He said sarcastically. "Yeah. Your right." I replied and with a final glare, we began to walk off towards the fire in the distance._

After that everything just seemed to go downhill. We found Katniss or more like she found me, with them. I didn't miss the look of betrayal in her eyes when she saw me, with them. To make matters worse they were trying to kill her and I couldn't do anything about it. That is how I ended up where I was right now, I decided to do something.

_That night I couldn't sleep. Knowing Katniss was in the tree high above me and that Cato was just waiting for an opening to kill her. My mind raced with ideas of how I could get Katniss out of this, but they all ended in disaster. I couldn't just kill Cato, that would end up with me dead and Katniss still in that tree. I don't even know how I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew everyone was screaming. I felt small pricks of pain begin to engulf different parts of my body, tracker jackers. I heard Cato screaming to get to the lake. I dropped everything and began to run. Trying to fight through the pain in my mind, I realized it must have been Katniss that did this. I vaguely registered that some of us stayed behind. The girl named Glimmer, I think was her name, fell to the ground screaming for help along with a the girl from district 4, but I kept running. The lake came into view and I jumped in. I stayed under awhile before I came up. The tracker jackers were gone. I was still in immense pain but I had to get to Katniss. I picked up a spear one of the careers dropped and I ran until I got to the campsite. I entered the clearing ready to defend myself from an attacker but instead I see Katniss. I instinctively dropped my stance. "What are you still doing here?" I asked her in a harsh whisper. She just stared at me as if she didn't understand a word that came from my mouth. "Are you mad?" I say and begin to push her with the shaft of my spear. "Get up! Get up!" She slowly started to rise from her feet. My desperation to get her out of here before someone like Cato or Clove came back was growing by the second. "Run!" I scream, "Run!" That's when I heard someone else enter the clearing. I turn to see Cato catch a glimpse of Katniss as she ran away. His glare then shifted to me. "You let her go!" he roared. "I'll kill you!" He lunged at me with his sword aimed at my throat._

That is how I ended up here, covered in mud, concealed, and dying. I fought Cato and suffered some heavy damage, and when the tracker jacker venom began to take its toll on Cato I saw it as my chance to run. Unfortunately I got stung as well and didn't get very far. I decide to close my eyes and try to shut out the pain in my thigh. I begin to focus on the sounds around me. The sounds of this God forsaken jungle, the birds, bugs, water, my shallow ragged breathing, and even the faint hum of the tracker jackers spread out in the trees above me. I can tell that I am in some serious trouble and need to get out of this mud, but I just can't find the will to move, not that I could if I tried. The only thing that runs through my mind now is thoughts of Katniss being alive. The effects of the venom were horrid and I know she had to have suffered some stings at least. I just want her to make it out of this. I was so deep into my thoughts, I barley register a new sound added to the jungles deadly symphony, the sound of footsteps. I froze. I knew I was dead and had basically opted out but I guess I still had some survival instinct in me. The footsteps grew closer until they were basically on top of me. This was it; I was going to die never knowing if Katniss survived. I can only pray that Katniss will win the games. My only regret is that I couldn't be of more help to her like I had hoped. I decided to at least keep some of my pride and face my death like a man. I took the deepest breath my poor condition would allow and opened my eyes to face my fate.


End file.
